


Hide and Seek

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Megatron wants to play hide and seek? How quaint





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



Optimus sighed as he looked at the landscape before him. Barren and gloomy. It made perfect sense that Megatron would order him to fight out in such a dark, dank and dirty little place, as this was him all over. He scanned the area, keeping his optics peeled. Extremely large, disgusting look mountains, combined with muddy pits, all watched over by a rather gloomy, and filthy looking sky. The place smelt just like the smelting pits, and it made Optimus shudder at the thought of going back there again. Just the smell was enough, as evidenced by his violent shaking, as he tried his best to dispel all the violent memories he had thereof watching many innocent mechs, femmes and sparklings all sent down to untimely deaths. He didn’t want a repeat of last time, thank you very much. He was utterly disgusted that he had allowed himself to be persuaded into getting fucked by that brutal tyrant. But not this time! This time, he would fucking own that shitty pile of slag who dare call himself a warrior, and he would come out as the victorious mech, and finally let this violent, and ridiculous war end. He carefully took one step forward, grimacing at the squelching noise that came from under his pede. He quickly glanced down, afraid that he had harmed some poor organic, but he sighed in relief as he found out it was just mud. He then glanced back up as he heard a growl come from somewhere. “Megatron! I know you’re out there somewhere!” He growled, wanting to put that brutish silver mech in his place. He had lost far too many good warriors by his twisted, and clawed servos, and it was finally time for him to answer to his crimes. This felt too good to be true, and he smirked, actually not dreading the fighting that was about to go on, for the knowledge that it would all be worth it in the end. He was ready for this, and absolutely nothing was going to stop him this time!

Optimus’ audios picked up something in the forest. It almost sounded like pedesteps. But that would be impossible! No mech could hide in a forest like that, which was incredibly dense, packed with all sorts of flowers and trees, such as birch, redwood, willow and ash. The bot in question would have to cause a lot of devastation in order to try and move around in a sneaky fashion, without being noticed. He didn’t want to go over to the forest, in case it was a Decepticon trap, and then what would he do? Be carted off to the Nemesis and given some awful sort of treatment? No. He wasn’t afraid of the forest, he was just playing it safe by not investigating it and being made a fool of for it. He narrowed his optics to a slit as he scanned each tree, looking for any trace of a mech, or femme, in the thick overgrowth. He was ready for a fight, but he stopped as he noticed a flash of dark grey paint in the trees. Megatron was in the forest! He wasn’t going to stand for this! With a groan and a growl, he looked over at the forest again, double checking that he had actually seen something, and wasn’t imagining anything. He didn’t want to stalk over there all calculated and end up finding out that the silver was just a piece of tin foil, or a solar panel. He scanned it again and again, waiting for a sign that he could go over and attack. He smiled as he saw the metal move and some purple came into it. Yep, it was definitely Megatron, without a doubt. The silver paint and rather jagged armour was unmistakeable. He had time to think. How was he going to approach this? Was he going to go in guns blazing, and fight to the blood end, or was going to be stealthy and take Megatron by surprise?

Optimus smiled and began walking over to the forest, albiet very quietly and calmly. He wanted to get the drop on Megatron, and he didn’t want to be put off by anything at this stage. He stepped closer and closer, making sure to keep his optics trained on the piece of metal. He saw it move again, and stayed still for a moment, terrified that he had been seen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he wasn’t discovered, and he carried on walking to the forest, groaning to himself as he heard the mud squelch and squish underneath his pedes as he stepped closer and closer to the thick overgrowth, and waited for a few moments. He could hear Megatron’s heavy breathing. Perfect! He snickered as he leapt into the growth, blaster drawn. “It’s all… over?” His confident demeanour slowly began to transform into bewilderment and confusion as he saw the piece of metal suspended on a tree branch and a small voice recorder nearby. With a furious roar, he ripped the metal off the branch and stamped on the recorder until it was nothing more than a broken pile of shattered plastic. “WHERE ARE YOU MEGATRON?” He growled, before running and bursting out of the overgrowth, venting incredibly hard. He scanned the forest angrily, his optics narrowed into thin slits. He had been had, and he felt like such a fucking idiot. He began prowling around the forest, scanning the trees once and then twice, not wanting to miss anything else. He sighed as he walked around the outskirts of the forest, looking for the troublesome mech. He wanted this to be over and he wanted this to be over NOW. He was sick and tired of being taken for an idiot. It had been 4 million years too long. Megatron snickered to himself, as he walked out of the gloomy forest in a different location, looking at his opponent, who was currently wrapped up with looking for him. “Oh look how predictable and pathetic he is!” He snickered to himself, watching as his foe looked around the forest, trying his hardest to find him. Without a doubt, this was going to be so good, because today, he was going to ruin that stupid, and extremely pathetic Autobot. He was going to rip him limb from limb, and built a new throne out of his remains!

“Optimus!” He growled, watching as the aforementioned mech span around and glared at him harshly. He began walking to the middle of the open space, watching the other mech closely. If he was going to try and filthy tricks, then he was going to absolutely destroy him! He didn’t care at all what Optimus was going to do, but he wanted his helm, and he didn’t care what he had to do to get it. All that time that was spent planning battles, and all those small victories were small little goals, all leading up this pinnacle moment, where he would finally take his place as the rightful ruler of Cybertron. Enough of him repeating himself, he wanted to actually do this! He sneered as he watched his opponent look him up and down.  
“So Megatron, is this going to be another one of your mundane speech where you go on about how you will one day become the overall ruler of Cybertron, and how you’re going to turn the Autobots, myself included into a steaming pile of scrap? Can we just cut to the chase where you try and beat the shit out of me and ultimately fail?” He snickered, before visibly grimacing at the memories of last time. Had they actually fucked after Megatron ripped his arm clean off, before they both blacked out? Optimus shuddered, before accessing his data banks and looking through his memories. Turns out they had. “Well then, considering that you ultimately failed last time, why don’t you show me everything that you can do? Show me if you really can beat the shit out of me!” He snickered and smiled smugly at the giant grey mech.

Megatron looked at him, ready to punch him, when the groundbridge opened behind Optimus, and Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Arcee came out and pointed their weapons directly at Megatron, who growled and opened a groundbridge behind him, quickly fleeing into it as they began firing their weapons at him. “I’LL HAVE MY REVENGE PRIME!” He roared as the groundbridge’s swirling vortex closed, leaving the Autobots standing in the middle of the forest, feeling rather pleased with themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
